Prank Phone Calling
by EdwardLover44
Summary: When Bella has a close friend come out from Arizona and they decide to Prank phone call Edward what kind of trouble will bell get in to?
1. Chapter 1

Bella was excited for her best friend Marlee, who was like a sister, was flying in from Phoenix to visit Bella for the weekend. Edward had told Bella that he would have to stop by and meet her friend for he had some running around to do. He also explained how he wanted Bella to have a little bit alone time with her friend even though they both new it would kill each other to be apart for any length of time, but Bella explained how Marlee was the only person she would be willing to see and risk being away from Edward for a little bit. Bella quickly got ready and ran down stars for she was already running a little bit late and was meeting Marlee at the airport.

"Well dad I'm going to pick up Marlee from the airport. We'll be back in a little bit I'm going to show Marlee around town and possibly take her out for dinner before coming back home so don't expect us to come home right away." Bella yelled from the kitchen gulping down the remains of her milk.

"All right Bells, but don't stay out to late. I want you girls home by 9 is that clear?" Charlie replied.

"All right dad see ya later bye!" and with that Bella was out the door and on her way to the airport. When Bella arrived at the airport she went to gate 4 and waited patiently for her dear friend Marlee and was searching the crowd for her. After a few minutes Bella spotted a familiar blond head coming toward her and ran toward Marlee to great her. "Hey Marlee!! Oh my god I missed you so much!" "Hey Bella!! Oh My god Phoenix isn't the same without you I missed you terribly!" Marlee replied giving Bella the biggest hug for she as well missed Bella terribly as Bella missed her.

After Marlee and Bella were done gathering all of Marlee's luggage from the airport they headed for Bella's truck and headed for town. After a couple of hours driving around town Bella and Marlee went out to dinner at Bellmar pizza and had talked for hours. Once they had finished eating dinner Bella and Marlee decided it was best that they started to head home because it was getting late and they had yet an hour till they reached Bella's house and didn't want to get in trouble with Charlie for braking curfew.

When Bella and Marlee arrived at Bella's house Charlie was sleeping on the couch so the girls crept as quietly as they could up to Bella's room. When they were in Bella's room they unpacked all of Marlee's things, which took several hours. After words they sat down and relaxed for a little bit. Then Marlee started to say "So Bella what do you want to do?" When Marlee asked this question Bella didn't know exactly what she was going to say, but then something came over her and she new that she was up to no good but hey what could she do about everyone knows that when your with a dear friend like Marlee a little evil has to come out every once and a while. Hehe.

"Marlee do you have your cell phone with you?" Bella asked

"Yeah why?"

"Do you want to prank call someone? (6)"

"Yeah! Hehe. But who?"

"I know just the person. Edward! I would use my own cell or the house, but unfortunately he knows both my numbers."

"Oh this is going to be good here's my cell" Bella dialed Edward's cell phone and put on speaker so that both Marlee and Bella could hear Edwards response. The phone started to ring and after a couple of rings Edward picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Hello. Is this Edward Cullen?" Bella said disguising her voice with an English accent.

"Yes may I ask who this is?"

"Hello Mr. Cullen, this is Jennifer from version and I'm calling to inform you that you are late on your phone bill and we will be shutting off your phone."

"What this is impossible I just paid my bill not long ago."

"Well Mr. Cullen I'm looking at our database right now and we have no record of you paying your bill so we will be shutting off your phone until your pay your bill."

"But..." Edward was going through Bella's window when he realized it was Bella and her friend prank calling him. Bella and Marlee didn't realize this until they turned around and saw Edward standing there snapping his phone shut glaring at Bella.

"Uh oh Marlee, We're in trouble run!"

"Yeah you better run!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Prank Phone Calling**

Chapter Two:

Marlee and Bella were running as fast as they could through out the house out of Edward's reach. After a few minutes Bella reached the bathroom door and slammed the door locking it behind her. After a few minutes Bella realized that she had lost Marlee and new that she would be toast in a few seconds if she hadn't found a hiding spot what with Edwards supper vampire speed and all.

Within a few seconds Bella heard Edward outside the bathroom door.

"Bella I have your little friend and if you don't want anything to happen to her you'd better come out of that bathroom right now." Edward said in a threatening voice.

"Alright, alright, but first you let her go then I'll come out."

"Alright deal." And with that said Bella headed toward the bathroom door and unlocked it. When she opened the bathroom door she saw that Marlee was out of Edward's reach a safe, but unfortunately Bella was right there by Edward who was furious right now. She didn't want to look up knowing Edward was probably giving her a dirty look, but she did anyways and she was correct he had given her the coldest glare that sent shivers down her spine. Edward lifted Bella up by her hands and feat carrying her to her bedroom as if he were going to roast a pig.

"Edward you put me down right now or else I'll bite you!!" Bella said in a threatening voice.

"Yeah right" and before Edward could say anything else Bella bite Edward on the arm.

"Ow!!" Edward said dropping Bella to the floor. Then Bella's friend Marlee picked up a rubber ball and threw it at Edward's head. They both started laughing hysterically, then Edward looked up with a playful, evil grin on his face.

"So you want to play that way huh?" The girls stopped laughing and looked at each other in horror.

"Uh-oh" They both ran for the window and jumped out the window running into the dark night with Edward right behind them.

Alright tell me what you guys wan to happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prank Phone Calling**

Chapter Three:

"Come on Bella we need to go in the forest so that we can lose him the best we can!" Marlee said while they were running for their lives.

"Alright let's go."

When they just had gotten into the forest Bella was so caught up on staying close to Marlee so that Edward wouldn't get her that her clumsiness caught up to her and Bella fell face first into the dirt taking Marlee down with her. The girls felt two strong arms pick them up and tied them against a tree and started throwing things at them such as stick's or making them eat or worm. Bella decided she had enough and when she heard Edward running toward her side she stuck her foot out and tripped him. Bella and Marlee started laughing again and finally with great effort had broken lose from the rope and were headed off to hide, but when Bella went to run she fell to the ground for when she tripped Edward she had didn't realize that she had hurt herself more then Edward by giving herself a possible sprained ankle.

"OW!" Bella screamed

"Uh-oh I think someone sprained their ankle." Edward said and lifted her up and started running home with Marlee clung to his back.

"We'll discuss your punishment later young lady right now we need to get your sprained ankle patched up." And sadly the girls new there fun was over and after Edward finished carrying Bella's injury they would be in for it.


End file.
